


Do Something

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: A run-in at Honeydukes on a Hogsmeade weekend had sent tempers flaring. Malfoy had made a snide comment. Ron had retorted likewise (much to Hermione's chagrin, and against her pleading for him not to). They'd begun to bicker. Same old, same old. Except that it wasn't.





	Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@specialemerald](http://specialemerald.tumblr.com/), who requested Dron with a prompt from [this list](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/159993723653/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and): #42 "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you." Also, a special thanks to [@hexmionegranger](http://hexmionegranger.tumblr.com/) for the brainstorming help! It turned out _slightly_ different from what we'd talked about, but I appreciate you taking the time.  <3
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/160285523873/ohlookagaydraco-do-something-author-fangqueen).

Ron wasn't sure which was more surprising. That he'd just actually called Malfoy "pretty" to his face--which, sure, someone like him would probably take as an insult, but it lacked the vitriol Ron had been striving for. Or that Malfoy had responded, after an exaggeratedly long, uncomfortable beat, with:

_"I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you."_

A run-in at Honeydukes on a Hogsmeade weekend had sent tempers flaring. Malfoy had made a snide comment. Ron had retorted likewise (much to Hermione's chagrin, and against her pleading for him not to). They'd begun to bicker. Same old, same old. Except that it wasn't. Except that Ron had been particularly flustered today, and just _exhausted_ by the whole thing, and he hadn't been thinking straight, and he'd said something he didn't really mean. Or didn't really mean for anyone to _hear_ , anyway.

But Malfoy had certainly heard it. And now he was peering at Ron in that calculating way, his eyes narrowed.

Much of the shop was still bustling about as normal, but here, in their own little corner between the Bertie Botts and the Acid Pops, their two groups were frozen, waiting for something to happen. Ron could barely catch his breath, the air was so tense. For Merlin's sake, why did he have to call him "pretty"? He had in no way meant it in the flirtatious sense, but based on Malfoy's reaction, he'd obviously taken it that way.

"C'mon, Dray, forget about it," Nott was saying as he tugged on Malfoy's arm, seemingly ignoring the _most important part_ of what the blonde had said in favor of trying to stop the fight they all expected to come. Ron was beginning to wonder if he was only one that had actually heard that part, or if everyone was just keen on pretending they hadn't. Because _he_ had certainly heard it, and he wanted to know just where it had come from, all of a sudden.

With a final odd look that Ron couldn't quite place, Malfoy acquiesced to his housemate's plea and turned to leave with him. Their heads bent together, and Ron tried his best to figure out what they were whispering to each other, but Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson closed ranks quickly behind--following a venomous glare from the latter--and he lost sight of them. Instead, he turned to his comrades, seeking some sort of explanation for what the _hell_ had just happened. How could Malfoy say something like that, and then just walk away? He didn't even want to watch him go, it made him feel strange. Hermione was merely shaking her head in disbelief, Seamus shrugging and offering what he probably hoped was a supportive smile. But then he saw Harry's eyes widen as he stared past Ron's shoulder. Even over the din of the shop, he could hear the click of expensive leather against the stone floor.

Surely, he wouldn't have selected the first option, right? No, of course not. That would be absurd. But then that could only mean...Ron swung around and braced himself for the impact, ready to strike back before Malfoy could land a hit.

But no such thing ever came. Quite the contrary, the touch he received was much softer than he'd been expecting. A hand closed around the front of his jacket and yanked him forward, then something plump, warm, and slightly moist was pressing against his mouth in earnest. It took several more seconds than it really should have for him to realize that those were lips. _Malfoy's_ lips. That Malfoy was _kissing him_.

It ended before Ron even had the time to react. Dumbfounded, his jaw slackened, his eyes blinking in confusion down at that pointy, smirking countenance. Malfoy still hung on to his coat, thumb smoothing over the fabric, but Ron's hands dangled limply at his sides. He could only imagine how his friends were feeling as well; he'd heard Hermione's small gasp when they'd first connected, could hear now how Seamus was talking Harry down from going after Malfoy himself. Ron looked up to see that Crabbe and Goyle were confused, as always, Nott was tearing up from trying to contain his laughter, and Parkinson looked like she was going to have kittens. The rest of the shop had come to a stuttering halt--if only for a moment; everyone gradually returned to their business after determining that the expected fight wasn't going to occur. And all the while, Malfoy was just staring smugly up at him, observing his every movement, as if accessing something about him in all of this.

And then he was leaving again, taking his cronies with him, although Parkinson looked like she'd intended on having a few words with Ron before Malfoy called her away. Ron, for his part, couldn't even move. It was as if that kiss had glued him to the spot. He barely even noticed when the other three crowded protectively around him.

"Ron, what the hell was that?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Ron! Are you okay?"

"You want me to go say something? 'Cause I will! I swear, that Malfoy, who does he think he is?!"

Over the chatter from the other two, Seamus was asking with a nervous chuckle in his voice, "You alright, mate?", while patting him sympathetically on the back. "If Malfoy tried to kiss _me_ , I'd probably puke."

Ron lifted a hand to his mouth. He could still feel them tingling there: Malfoy's lips. So much softer and more sincere than he could've ever imagined they'd be. The faint blush on his pale cheeks had looked much prettier than anything Ron had seen to date. He glanced at the door the blonde had just left through and felt the inexplicable need to go after him...

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
